


Brown eyes

by Loveless_Loveagain



Series: HideKane Week [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Loveagain/pseuds/Loveless_Loveagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki needs to get work done and Hide's bored and Kaneki dwells on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown eyes

It was a cool quiet Thursday night as the two quietly watched a documentary together huddled up on the couch. Kaneki was quietly taking notes, his eyes darting down to the note book he held on his lap while quickly jotting notes down. His head rested lazily on Hide’s shoulder, giving Hide a comfortable perch for his own head. They had gone a while without speaking, Kaneki had rathered the quiet so he could focus. However, Hide couldn’t take it much longer. He let out a long, loud yawn which startled Kaneki into almost dropping his notepad.   
“Hide!” Kaneki whined out, pulling the blanket around him as Hide rubbed his nose tiredly. He rolled his eyes to look at Kaneki with a stiff pout. “This is boring…I wanna do something else.” He said, lolling his head to the side and then back when Kaneki started to scold him for being childish. He groaned. “Literally how many times have we learned about the second world war and imperialism? I’m bored!” he whined.  
Kaneki sighed, giving the man a disapproving look. “You’re acting like a child.” He muttered, blinking when Hide wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him, again resting his cheek on the man’s head. “Kaneki pleeeeasssse lets do something else. I’m begging you.” He whined, nuzzling his hair. Kaneki blushed lightly at the contact, looking down at his notes before looking to the shoes which had been thrown haphazardly down beside the door of their newly shared dorm room. They had now been dating for a year now so they figured living together wouldn’t be too bad.   
“Kanekiiiiii…” Hide whined, now slumping into Kaneki’s lap and breaking any train of thought Kaneki had. Kaneki jumped and sat up a bit straighter before sighing softly and rested his hands on the man’s side, rubbing his rubs through his shirt gently. “Okay fine. What do you want to do?” he asked, petting Hide’s surprisingly soft hair.  
Hide rolled to lay in Kaneki’s lap on his back, looking up at the man. Kaneki took a mental note of how handsome Hide looked like this and blinked as hands came up to cup his face. “I wouldn’t mind kissing you for a little bit before going to sleep. This thing isn’t even due until Monday right?” He questioned, brushing the pad of his thumb under Kaneki’s eye gently, looking up at him with his lips parted just a bit. He knew just how to get Kaneki to do what he liked.   
As expected, Kaneki looked down right embarrassed as he looked down at Hide before sighing deeply. “I-I guess we can do that. I can always do it tomorrow.” He said softly, seeing as though Hide had work tomorrow. Hide grinned up at him before sitting up. “Deal.” He said taking Kaneki’s hand and dragged him to the bedroom, flopping back on the bed while Kaneki whined that the TV was still on in the living room. Hide pulled Kaneki over him and smiled up at him, enjoying the deep red shade that colored the man’s cheeks.   
“You’re adorable.” He said, leaning up to gently kiss the man’s lips keeping it gentle and slow at first. He knew how Kaneki disliked rushing anything. As the kiss continued, Kaneki gradually relaxed against his lover, soon moaning into the soft kiss as Hide intergrated his tongue. Kaneki shifted his body to press their chests together, letting Hide deepen their kiss. Hide’s hands came up to wrap around the man’s head, running gently through Kaneki’s dark hair which ensued another soft moan from the other.   
Kaneki shifted their weight along with Hide, letting the man pin him to the bed with a soft huff as he was pressed into the sheets. He looked up at Hide who stared down at him with those bright brown eyes of his and he couldn’t help but reach up to touch the man’s face gently. He panted quietly, along with Hide who nuzzled his face into Kaneki’s hand, holding it to his cheek.   
“How are your eyes so bright?” Kaneki asked softly, a little dazed from their gentle make out. Hide pouted his lips a bit at the question, not quite understanding it. “Bright? I don’t know what you mean.” He said softly. Kaneki looked up at the other before hugging him close. “I don’t know…I love you.” He said softly and Hide pushed his eyebrows together before sighing and hugging him back. “I love you too but you’re acting weird.” He said softly. Kaneki shook his head before nuzzling into Hide’s neck. “Let’s go to sleep Hide. I’m tired.” He said, running his fingers through the little hairs at the base of Hide’s neck.   
Hide frowned before sighing and rolled onto his side and kissed Kaneki’s cheek. “Sure thing Kaneki.” He said, cuddling the man close before reaching over him to turn the light out. Kaneki curled up against his boyfriend, comfortable as always as Hide held him safe and secure.   
The next morning, Kaneki awoke from a terrifying nightmare, panting and in a cold sweat. It was early morning with some sunlight filtering in through the blinds onto Hide’s still peacefully sleeping face and Kaneki panted softly, looking down at the man. He felt so calmed by just having the man beside him and his trembling ebbed ever so slightly. He brought a clammy hand to the man’s cheek, caressing the smooth contours of the man’s cheek and jaw, circling under the man’s eye. Eyes that seemed to hold all the sunlight they captured. Eyes so bright they seemed to be stars of their own. Hide had beautiful eyes and they captivated Kaneki every time he looked into them. Kaneki looked over Hide’s face, tracing his face gently with the tips of his fingers.   
This was when Hide started to wake up, his nose crinkling a bit and his lips parting a bit in a tired groan while his eyebrows pushed together. He brought a hand up tiredly to try and swat away the thing touching his face before wrapping himself tighter in the covers of the bed. Kaneki couldn’t help but smile at this, feeling relaxed now that he had reassured himself that he was in reality. That Hide was with him and he was safe.  
He sighed softly, moving to kiss Hide’s forehead gently. “Good morning sunshine.” He said softly, blinking when Hide smiling a bit. “G’mornin Kaneki…” he mumbled out, taking gentle hold of the man’s shirt before opening his eyes just a bit. Kaneki smiled softly, looking into those eyes that indeed captured any sunlight that fell upon them and hugged the other close. “I love you so much.” He said softly into his shoulder. Hide blinked, waking up a bit more from the contact and hesitantly laid his hands on the mans back. “I love you too…Are you alright?” he asked. Kaneki nodded, smiling to himself.   
“I’m just fine.”   
“I’m just fine.”   
“I’m just…”   
Everything seemed so lost now. Everything. His home, his life, everything he loved. Everything was gone. Kaneki rocked back and forth in his chair, crying to himself. How long had he been locked up in here? Days? Weeks? He couldn’t remember.   
“I’m just fine…”   
It all seemed like a blur. He didn’t understand why he was locked up here. Why was it him? Why did he have to suffer these tortures? Why did he have to sit here in the cold, dark, empty room alone day in and day out? He needed someone to rescue him. Please. Anybody save me from this nightmare.   
“I’m just fine.”   
Kaneki pulled at his restraints, gnashing his teeth as he tried to think of a way out. He tried to think of something happy. Something to keep him sane as he endured more and more suffering.   
Mother?  
“I’m just fine.”   
Touka…  
“I’m not fine.”   
Anybody?  
"Somebody please help me…”   
He shut his eyes tightly as tears continued to drip down his face and soon someone came to mind. The face of someone he hadn’t seen in what felt like years.   
“Let me out.”  
Blonde hair, dorky smile, eyes as bright as the sun.   
“I need him…”   
The one closest to me. Please, I need him. I need to know he’s okay.   
“I want him…”  
My sunshine…my reason for waking up in the morning…My reason for continuing to survive this. I need to know he's alright.  
“Hide…” Kaneki murmured to himself, his voice shaking as he whispered the name. He closed his eyes, remembering the mornings where he would watch Hide sleep for just a few minutes before waking him up. He remembered snuggling on the couch, he remembered walking home with him nearly every day. He even remembered his cooking and how good it used to taste. He smiled just a bit to himself at the memories, finding peace in them as he used to find peace in simply having his actual ray of sunshine beside him. He sniffled softly, giving a shaky smile as he continued to think of the one he held most dear.   
“I’m just fine. My sunshine…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
